personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Root Path (/)
"Root Path (/)" is the 17th episode of season 3, and the 62nd produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on March 18, 2014. Synopsis The Machine assigns Root to seek out a janitor with a mysterious past, but when her very presence puts his life in danger, Finch also receives his number. Episode Notes */ is the conventional reference to the root directory, or "root path", the alternative title of the episode. / is used most on Unix and Unix-like systems, where as on windows each partition is assigned a letter and there is no common root directory above that. This is also weird because most operating systems do not use "/" as the root directory, rather most use either a name, letter, volume of some sorts. "/" is used mostly as a directory separator. * Root learns the hard way that her "analog" interface with the Machine can be jammed. * Root refers to Reese as Shaw's "Australopithecene friend." Australopithecus is the last stage of pre-erect development of early homo sapiens as well as several other hominids. It is one of two monkey references Root uses regarding Reese. * According to the Machine's probability analysis, a mass casualty event has a 12.12% chance of happening at / -74.00598, or just near New York City Hall. * The device surgically implanted behind Root's ear is a cochlear implant, which is typically used for post-lingual adults with sensorineural (nerve) deafness. Root's hearing loss, on the other hand, is due to the loss of one of the conductive bones in her ear, a conductive hearing loss. Regardless, Root would not regain hearing in her right ear with the implant, but rather be able to hear limited sound. *Root uses the alias Augusta A. King on her FBI badge. King, also known as Ada Lovelace, was a British mathematician known for her work on early mechanical general-purpose computer, the Analytical Engine. * The Machine calculates that Samaritan will be a threat to subject "Martinez, Maria", which calculates at 78.24%, suggesting she may be a future POI. Production Notes * According to the receipt Root picks up, the episode takes place on March 11, 2014. *"/" was originally titled "Entanglement". Bloopers and Continuity Errors Music Trivia * Cyrus Wells became a person of interest at the exact time that Root approached him. * The Machine predicts that Samaritan is a threat to Hersh, Control, Fusco, Reese, Shaw, Collier, and Finch. It also predicted their percentages of death as 30.7%, 11.5%, 10.7%, 56.9%, 49%, 21.4%, and 68%, respectively. Quotes *"Or did you hear about my meeting with Control? She's fun. In an unnecessary stapedectomy kind of way. (Root) * "I'm one of the good guys now, Harold." (Root) * "I couldn't make you look bad if I tried" (Root, to Shaw) * "Now that you're not going to die, we can have a little chat" (Shaw, to the sniper) * "Are you guys going to shoot again, or just talk me to death?" (Shaw, to Collier) * "In the words of Benjamin Franklin, "Join or die". (Collier, to Shaw) * "Joined the bureau FBI last night to get access to a nuclear plant in Tulsa." (Root, to Fusco) * "You're right, about all of it. I did work for the government and I do want revenge. But if that work taught me anything it's that how you do matters as much as what you do, and by that metric you're all just terrorists. And I kill terrorists." (Shaw, to Collier) * "The universe is infinite and chaotic and cold. And there has never been a plan. At least not till now." (Root) *"If anyone would know about hubris, it would be the man who built God." (Root, to Finch) * "Everyone is relevant to someone." (Finch, to Root) * "How bad did you have to break it Machine to make it care about people so much?" (Root, to Finch) * "It was only after I taught the machine that people mattered that it could begin to be able to help them. I'd like to do the same thing for you, if you'ld let me. (Finch, to Root) * "In the first thirty minutes, after Samaritan comes online, a lot of people are going to be killed. But they're gonna start with four: You, me, your helper monkey and Shaw. And there won't be a damn thing anyone, including your machine, can do to stop it. You think I don't care about people, Harold? I'm doing all of this to save you." (Root, to Finch) * "I love it when you play doctor." (Root, to Shaw) * "Hey, 'Cuckoo's Nest', the meter's running." (Fusco, to Root) Media References es:Entanglement Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes